The present invention relates to oscillator circuits, and more particularly to an oscillator circuit of the temperature response type suitable for being used, for example, as a signal generator of a temperature sensor for detecting ambient temperature.
A conventional oscillator circuit has been proposed of which the oscillating frequency changes in dependence upon variation of ambient temperature. With the oscillator circuit, it has been, however, experienced that it is difficult to precisely determine an optimum oscillating frequency corresponding to a desired ambient temperature, because the oscillating frequency changes at a small changing rate relative to variation of the ambient temperature.